


Beneath Ocean Waves

by Clockwork_hourglass



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Aquariums, Cafes, M/M, Romance?, Scuba Diving, Swimming, the ocean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork_hourglass/pseuds/Clockwork_hourglass
Summary: Nanase Haruka x Shoichi Namiko
The water still means a lot to Haru but he's not in high school anymore and being ordinary is a challenge all its own, upon meeting someone who loves the ocean as much as he does his life starts to change again but what exactly lies beneath the waves?
(will add tags as I go)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure what the plan for this story is but we'll see where it goes  
> I warn you updates will not be consistent and likely a few weeks apart but if anyone has any ideas feel free to share

Blue.

Except it isn’t really blue, it’s just the reflection of the sky refracted through something transparent, a reflection that isn’t really true because past the sky we know there’s nothing but darkness. If it wasn’t for the sun then it wouldn’t be blue at all.

The water is the same.

There’s another world under the waves where blue is left behind and a million other colours and shades vie for your attention. An unseen place just below the surface that we never think about. Maybe because it’s not our world, we cannot breathe or survive there for more than a second of its lifetime, passing by barely a blip on the radar of something much older than we could ever be. Maybe it’s because we fear the unknown, the anxiety bubbling in our throats as we ignore the salt in our eyes to look down into the darkness below.

_Why would you want to go down there?_

Azure, cerulean, ultramarine, cobalt, sapphire, royal.

I have seen over 50 different shades of blue beneath the waves, but there is no colour to describe what I saw when I looked into his eyes. There was darkness swirling there too, collected in a circular pupil like a maelstrom bleeding out across the stormy waves. But it was underneath that the true colour lay, iris’s like someone had dripped the ocean straight onto them like water onto blue paint.

Then again, the blue of the sea is just a reflection.

If eyes are windows to the soul, does the ocean live within his? Like the waves there was no telling what was hidden beneath those eyes, but unlike the sea I didn’t know where the bottom was. 

_You don’t know what could be waiting for you._

That’s the point.


	2. Chapter one

‘Once you hit twenty you’re just an ordinary person’.

Well at twenty three Haru certainly wasn’t a ‘genius’ anymore and he was long past being a ‘prodigy’, but he was learning that being ‘ordinary’ came with its own set of challenges. Many things he was used to handling such as living expenses, cooking for himself and managing his own schedule thanks to his years living alone in high school. But no matter how hard he tried he still couldn’t get used to driving, there were so many other people on the road to be aware of and the temperature of his car varied between the sun and the arctic. Drinking was another thing he had found wasn’t to his taste, quite literally as the first vodka shot he had downed had him on the floor hacking up a lung as he contemplated the probability that he had just swallowed liquid fire. He remembered Rin being there and laughing at him so hard he cried, but other than that little else remained of that night in his mind. 

The worst thing though, were relationships. 

Nearly all of his friends were currently in relationships, which didn’t bother him half as much as their constant need to give him life advice did. Even Makoto had urged him more than once to find a significant other as if it was the most important thing in the world, which his currently consisted of keep swimming, go to work and occasionally see friends. He had no time nor need for a relationship and despite what he knew about how romance novels usually dropped someone in the guy’s lap and they fell in love, he wasn’t expecting much. Especially since the love novels in question had originally been Nagisa’s sisters.

“Haru are you listening to me?” his blue eyes focused as he tuned back into his surroundings aware that he hadn’t been listening for the past ten minutes at least. He probably hadn’t missed much, in fact he might have dodged listening to another one of Rin’s ‘funny’ stories about his boyfriend. 

“Jeez we’re trying help you here” Rin muttered crossing his legs and leaning back in his chair, Haru turned his head to the side in an attempt to end the conversation there but Makoto’s sigh indicated that he wasn’t off the hook yet.

“Are you at least coming next week?” he nodded silently and picked up his mug of tea, the liquid had gone cold a while ago but he sipped it anyway, just for something to do. To busy himself with the way it tasted slightly bitter when he swallowed instead of looking at the pitying look in his friends eyes that always seemed to be directed at him lately. 

“Really? I thought you wouldn’t be interested in something not involving water” Rin smirked twirling the straw between his fingers around his glass clinking against the ice cubes. 

“And I thought they didn’t allow animals into cafes but here you are” he replied his lips turned slightly upwards as the redheads face settled into a familiar annoyed expression.

“Is that a reference to the teeth or are you just trying to be funny?” Haru shrugged and set the mug back on the table staring at the broken tea leaves left smeared on the china.

“Whatever, I have to go so I guess I’ll see you guys there” checking his phone Rin stood up patting Makoto on the shoulder.

“Got another date with Sousuke?” Haru watched his cheeks redden slightly and he slipped his phone into his pocket.

“It’s none of your business” he stuck his tongue out waving as he left the café a small bell at the top of the door announcing his departure.

“Besides, I heard the place has a fountain so you should be all set to bring a date too” he grinned showing off his sharp teeth as he let the door swing shut behind him, Haru caught Makoto smiling slightly and gave him a look.

“Haha sorry Haru, are you sure you’ll be alright there by yourself though?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Makoto sighed and shook his head.

“Never mind, ah I’d better get going too. Don’t look so sour I don’t have a date, I’m visiting Ren and Ran tonight” Haru nodded as his friend placed some money on the table, enough he noticed to make up for Rin’s lack of payment, and cast one last concerned look back at the male.

“Makoto”.

“Right right, see you there Haru!” he waved as he exited and someone came over to clear the table, Haru declined another cup of tea in favour of heading to the store before it closed remembering he was low on a few things. Leaving a few more coins on the table and rewrapping his scarf around his neck he stepped out into the cool breeze, it was late February but there was still quite the chill in the air.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Nagisa!” the male said for what must have been the fortieth time at least in the last hour, and so far they had been here for about five. Needless to say Namiko was exhausted but it didn’t look like Nagisa was about to lose his energy anytime soon.

“Eh~ come on Nami chan just one more?” the blonde widened his eyes in an attempt to force his co-worker into yet another wetsuit, they were originally searching for new ones for work but that agenda was long forgotten. 

“No, and what did I tell you about calling me that?” he could feel himself becoming embarrassed at being called that* in public let alone by someone he had only actually met a handful of times before.

“Please?” it was no good, with Nagisa’s pink eyes about two inches away from his face he sighed and took the wetsuit dragging it to the changing room much to the blonde’s delight. Looking down at the fabric he grimaced at the fluorescent yellow colour with some hideous geometric print along the sides in pink and orange. But if he had learnt anything at all in the last few hours of what he was sure would be his last trip into town for a long time, it was that Nagisa wasn’t letting him go until he had tried it on. He thanked whatever god that got stuck with watching over him that he was wearing loose clothing today, if he had chosen something with buttons he would have broken down already. Finally finished he reluctantly stepped out to let the blonde laugh at him, suddenly shortening his name didn’t seem so bad.

“You look great Nami chan! You should definitely get this one!” his pink eyes sparkled as Namiko turned his gaze towards the pile of suits lying on the floor.

“That’s what you said the last thirty times Nagisa…” he mumbled as he went back inside so he could rid himself of the yellow monstrosity, the colour was actually starting to give him a headache, either that or the fact he hadn’t eaten for over five hours was catching up to him. Pulling the sweater back over his head Namiko tossed the wetsuit into the large pile silently apologising to whoever had to clean that up and went over to Nagisa.

“Are we done now?” he realised he should have phrased it more as a command than a request but the blonde would probably have the same response either way.  
“Huh, you look like you’re gonna pass out Nami chan?” _‘Maybe because all I’ve eaten today was a convenience store bento about 6 hours ago and you tire me out more than work does’_ he thought as he nodded.

“Let’s go eat then!” grabbing the boys hand ignoring the yelp of surprise Nagisa pulled him out of the store and the next thing he knew they were standing in front of a small restaurant Namiko didn’t recognise. He wasn’t actually sure he knew where they were anymore which was slightly concerning to say the least. Shaking his head he looked up as they entered and he allowed himself to be led over to a table in the corner, they were in a booth with soft seats and he felt himself relaxing almost immediately. 

“Here Nami chan, I recommend the parfait surprise!” forcing his eyes to focus on the menu in his hands he saw Nagisa was pointing to a picture of a huge ice cream sundae with so much sauce on it there was some dripping down the sides of the glass. It looked like something only the blonde could eat without having a sugar crash or throwing up. Turning his attention to the other side of the menu Namiko opted for a simple bowl of tonkotsu ramen and some green tea, he was still forced into trying a mouthful of Nagisa’s when it arrived though which wasn’t good for two reasons. One because the blonde insisted he say ‘ah’ and he knew that if he didn’t there was the risk he would hold that spoon there all evening, only it made them look like a couple and Namiko was pretty sure he heard someone ‘aw’ at them. And two because actually putting whatever was on the spoon (he couldn’t quite tell under the layers of chopped nuts, sprinkles and chocolate sauce) felt like eating liquid sugar.

“You okay Nami chan?”.

“I told you not to call me-“ he was cut off by syrup dripping into his windpipe causing him to almost cough up one of his organs. On the bright side the ramen was the best he had in a while which he supposed was because it wasn’t from a packet, and feeling some energy returning he was able to actually talk to his colleague properly again. 

“Nagisa, did you even buy a new wetsuit?” he had noticed the lack of shopping bags and was starting to get the feeling he had been set up somewhat.

“I thought we were looking for one for you?” he blinked his magenta eyes innocently and Namiko resisted the urge to face palm.

“You’re the one who invited me remember?”.

“Hehe oh yeah” try as he might he was too tired to be mad at the blonde which was probably all part of his devious plan.

“I got these though!” he held up a pink smartphone showing at least two dozen pictures documenting their trip including a photo of Namiko yawning with Nagisa in the foreground holding up a peace sign, when exactly had that happened? He didn’t even remember seeing the phone before this point.

“Delete those right now” he said darkly making the blonde shrink back a little.

“Eh but Nami cha-“

“Na-gi-sa”.

“Okay okay, look all gone” he flashed up the screen as he clicked the delete button ’36 images deleted’, Namiko sighed in relief and made a mental note to always check Nagisa for photos when they went out together. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feeling his phone vibrate Haru pulled it out of his pocket already preparing himself to get ready, he assumed it would be work wanting him to come in early again so he was curious as to why Nagisa was texting him at…10:43pm.

To: Haru chan!, Mako chan!, Rin chan!, Rei chan!  
From: Nagisa

Hanging out with Nami chan! He’ll be at the gallery next week too!  
Cute right? (*o*)

See you there! 

Wondering what exactly Nagisa was referring to as ‘cute’ Haru clicked on the attachments and questioned why he was being sent pictures of wetsuits, before he realised that he was supposed to be looking at the person wearing the suit. They didn’t seem to be aware their photo had been taken and by the fifth picture they were already looking pretty tired, one shot in particular caught Haru’s attention. The male was using one hand to try and cover a yawn while he could see Nagisa in the bottom corner, their eyes were closed and their face wasn’t really in the shot so he couldn’t get a proper look. He supposed he would see him next week anyway. Which begs the question why they were out with Nagisa in the first place or rather, how had they managed to put up with him for what must have been an entire evenings shopping judging by the time the messages had been sent. His phone buzzed again and he unlocked it to look at the new message blinking on the screen.

To: Haru  
From: Rin

Did you see Nagisa’s pictures? I hope that poor guy isn’t too traumatised but it’ll be fun to meet someone who puts up with him on a regular basis. Anyway just letting you know that Sousuke says you can grab a lift with us if you want?

He quickly composed a reply and put the phone back on the floor laying down next to it, he was aware he had work the next day and should probably be going to bed soon but he wasn’t feeling tired yet.

To: Rin  
From: Haru

I don’t want to be stuck in a car with you two lovebirds for an hour. I’ll drive myself.

To: Haru  
From: Rin

Fine, suit yourself.  
See you there.

Assuming that conversation was over for the night he left his phone on the table as he slipped his feet into some trainers and grabbed a loose jacket, checking he had his keys he shut the door behind him. He wasn’t quite in the mood for a run so he walked letting his feet lead the way, it wasn’t of any surprise to him when he ended up standing in front of the ocean. There was a slice of moon in the sky and it cast a silver glint over the waves as they rolled up and down, steadily like a heartbeat. Haru sat down and took off his shoes, they were actually Makoto’s from his last visit and he didn’t want to give them back full of sand, he should ask for his trainers back next time too. He often drifted to everyday topics at night, they didn’t require a lot of attention so he was content to let his brain sift through them while he enjoyed the ocean view. 

Inevitably his brain eventually offered up the exhibition he was attending next week, it was originally something to do with a mix of Makoto’s partner liking photography and Nagisa’s workplace. Basically since it involved two of his friends he wasn’t allowed to skip it. He didn’t think an art gallery was particularly romantic but apparently everyone was bringing their significant other with them to make a day (technically just an evening) of it. Even Rin was dragging Sousuke along with him, like Haru he wasn’t particularly interested in places involving lots of people but also like Haru he would do anything for his friends, well maybe that only applied to Rin in his case. Either way it was going to be quite the gathering and the first time they had all been together in at least six months if Haru’s memory served him correctly, he was looking forward to seeing Rei again he would admit. 

Scrolling through the texts again he stopped at the photo Nagisa had sent him, last time the blonde had introduced someone new to the group the guy had ended up becoming a permanent member. Not that Haru had any regrets about Rei joining them back then or being friends with him now, thinking about it it was actually surprising that Nagisa hadn’t tried to bring anyone into the group before now. Considering how bubbly Nagisa was Haru had only heard of a few people from his work none of whose names he remembered.  
Shivering at the sudden breeze he decided it was probably a good idea to head back before he caught a cold, he didn’t have Makoto around to make sure he took care of himself anymore and he could do without a repeat of the time he went midnight swimming. He had that fever for a week although he recalled Makoto being more broken up about it than he was, the only thing he was annoyed about was missing work and going to the local pool. His manager had tried to hug him when he came back too…not an incident he wanted to repeat. 

The clock read 12:24am when he shut the door behind him, kicking off Makoto’s trainers and heading upstairs he was suddenly exhausted. Haru flung himself into bed and pulled the duvet up to his chin, he could smell the scent of the ocean still clinging to his jacket as he breathed in. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Two katsudon and a parfait surprise" Haru set the orders down in front of the parents trying to stop their child taking a bite out of the table, they smiled at him gratefully and he nodded back. They probably wouldn't be thanking him in about five minutes when the toddler had gotten to the end of the ice cream glass, if the effect it had on Nagisa was anything to go by. But they didn't need to know that and it wasn't Haru’s problem, unless the kid actually did eat some of the furniture. He wondered if it would come out of his pay check and risked a glance back at the family, no the child seemed more interested in covering its hands in chocolate sauce. So the table he decided, would be messy but intact which was all that mattered. 

"You can clock out now if you want Haruka I know you've got something on today" his manager stuck his head out cheerfully from the kitchen.

"I'll stay until 5 thanks" he replied ducking under the counter. 

"Are you sure?" Haru resisted the urge to send a glare his way, now even his boss was worrying that he didn't get out enough.

"Where ya headed anyways?" He guessed the guy couldn't think of anywhere Haru would go besides the pool, voluntarily at least.

"Art gallery" he began clearing the counter and wiping it down, the diner was open until 8 but he had gotten into the habit of cleaning up before he left since he usually locked up anyway. 

"Well I know they'll love you" they both looked up at the various prints on the walls, although probably for different reasons, honestly Haru had forgotten (somewhat intentionally) that they were there in the first place. He had initially given him a painting as a wedding present for lack of knowing what else to get him. Somehow that had ended up with his manager asking him for canvas’s for the small restaurant because in his words ‘it needs brightening up and you’re just the guy for the job’, he paid him per piece though so Haru couldn't complain too much. They had also agreed that he would leave his work unsigned.

"I'm not exhibiting" he replied stacking plates in the dishwasher.

"That's a real shame Haruka! You've got talent" twitching slightly at the repeated use of his full name he closed the door and untied his apron. No matter what he said they guy refused to just call him ‘Haru’ even though that was how he signed any documents involving work. 

"I'll see you tomorrow" he cut off his manager’s rant about talent as he headed out the door. He still had about five minutes until his shift was over but he wasn’t interested in continuing the conversation.

"Oh right, see ya Haruka!" The door shut taking the warmth with it and he pulled his coat closer round his neck, he sincerely hoped it would be warmer at this thing. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His first thought upon arriving was ‘why the hell did I let Makoto talk me into this?’ mostly because he hadn’t even entered the building yet and someone had offered to take his coat from him, which he was wearing because despite expectations it was still freezing. Exhaling he paused for a moment to watch his breath disappear in a white cloud like smoke before he finally stepped into the lobby. Still not allowing anyone to take his warm coat away from him he wandered off to go and find his friends, there were people everywhere and he checked his phone for any texts. After getting a job he had started carrying the device around with him, well after he almost lost said job for not picking up his phone…

No new messages.

“Oi, Haru!” he would recognize that cocky voice anywhere and sure enough when he turned he caught a flash of red hair, he weaved his way between the crowds to get to Rin sparing a glance and a nod at the male beside him. Sousuke nodded back tightening his grip around Rin’s hand slightly. 

“You two really need to learn to be nice to each other” Rin looked between the two as they stubbornly refused to look at each other. Haru found his blue eyes staring at a pastel drawing of an anemone and Sousuke’s teal gaze was directed at one of the overhead lights.

“Haru, Rin, Sousuke!” they all turned when they heard Makoto’s voice and Rin sighed in relief, the male practically ran towards them dragging someone along by the hand who was looking around curiously. 

“Guys you know Daichi” Makoto introduced the three who nodded and smiled at the newcomer, he looked like every nerve in his body was working to keep his eyes focused on the males instead of darting around the room. They had only met the guy over the phone about a month ago, they had been dating for about eight months total but Makoto had kept it a secret for the first three. Besides that they’d all been too busy to properly meet up.

“You’re exactly like Makoto said you would be” he smiled at them in turn.

“What sort of things you been saying Mako chan?” said male almost jumped out of his skin as Nagisa came up behind him earning the blonde a scolding from Rei which he proceeded to ignore. Daichi stepped in to calm his boyfriend down taking his hand in his gently as Nagisa pulled through someone new of his own.

“You must be Mako chans boyfriend, I’m Nagisa and this is Rei!” his pink eyes twinkled as he linked his fingers between the blunette’s, his other hand was occupied by another male who looked very uncomfortable at the contact. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt with a constellation pattern spread over the dark blue fabric, the top button was left undone and there wasn’t a tie around his neck. The look was completed with soft grey jeans and a pair of black high top trainers, simple but smart enough for the occasion. Haru was still wearing his scarf and coat and aware that the temperature was slightly warmer in here he took them off and slung them over his arm, he wore a pale blue shirt and trousers Makoto had lent him for this occasion. 

“Oh and this is my colleague Nami chan!” the males face flushed red as he glared at Nagisa with striking lilac eyes. He cleared his throat before facing the group. 

“My name is Namiko, it’s a pleasure to meet you” elbowing the blonde in the ribs didn’t faze him much and he poked the males pink cheeks ignoring the eye twitching at the action.

“I’m Rin, congrats for managing to put up with Nagisa every day” he grinned exposing his teeth extending a hand for Namiko to shake.

“Aw Rin chan that’s so mean!” Nagisa pouted and everyone laughed, well except for Haru who just smiled slightly. 

After catching up a little they started to look around the gallery, Daichi pulled Makoto around and they lost sight of the couple almost immediately. Nagisa still holding both Rei’s and Namiko’s hands shouted something about champagne and ran off in the direction Haru assumed the bar was. This left him with two options, third wheel with Sousuke and Rin in silence…or walk around by himself until everyone was ready to go.

“See you later” he said to Rin and started off in the other direction, the photography exhibit they were here to see specifically was quieter than the rest of the building and Haru actually stopped and looked around. Each photographers work was in a collection under their name and each picture also had where it was taken and what animal/plant inhabited the photo, since most of them were either plants or landscape photos. There were a couple of water features that caught his attention but he was put off by the fact that they were artificial, fountains, a drop falling from a tap, that sort of thing. Next to the water was a collection of underwater photos, coral, brightly coloured fish, dolphins all hued in a vast array of blue tones. He was surprised when he read that the majority of them were taken at the aquarium where Nagisa worked, Haru couldn’t recall seeing any photos on sale in the gift shop nor did he know people were allowed to take photos. But the way they were taken…you couldn’t get shots like these unless you were in the tank with the animals. Glancing up he noticed the name plate above the collection read ‘Shoichi Namiko’, which made more sense especially since he didn’t know what his job entailed, just that he worked with Nagisa. At the time that was all he’d needed to know.

“This one’s a personal favourite” Haru looked down again and saw the male standing beside him looking at a picture slightly larger than the others. The label said ‘Iwatobi’ meaning it wasn’t taken at the aquarium, now that he looked it was actually two photos side by side and he had to admit they were breathtaking. Both showed the same scene but one was taken at night the other during the day, it was the same view you got if you opened your eyes underwater and looked up. The variation between sunlight and moonlight bleeding through the water took Haru back to all the times he had floated just under the surface and stared up at the sky. 

“I didn’t know you were exhibiting” whatever Haru expected to come out of his mouth it wasn’t that but it sounded alright so he might as well run with it.

“I told Nagisa not to mention it, Dai’s mainly interested in floral photography so I didn’t expect any of you to make your way here” he was still staring at the photos on the wall which gave Haru a chance to look a little closer than he had before. He hadn’t registered the colour of Namiko’s hair until he brushed a white lock out of his eyes and he hadn’t noticed the way his ears were slightly pointed like elves. Catching himself staring he quickly turned his attention back to the display pushing his questionable behavior to the back of his mind.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Namiko wasn’t particularly enjoying the evening up to this moment. Prior to getting to the venue his house had been invaded by Nagisa and his stuttering mess of a boyfriend, he guessed due to the impoliteness of the blonde. His blue hair was wild and his coat was only halfway buttoned when they arrived, Namiko knew how much energy was needed for a day with Nagisa and obviously Rei hadn’t had enough coffee. He was sure Rei would have fallen asleep in the taxi if it hadn’t been for Nagisa’s constant chatter, it was almost impressive in a way that he could talk for four minutes without a breath.

Meeting everyone else was a little easier since he sort of knew Daichi through photography and had met Makoto on occasion, he had heard a lot about everyone except for Haru. No one seemed to know what to say about him. Nagisa had said he was ‘always smiling on the inside’ and Makoto had laughed that ‘Haru is just Haru’, neither of which were very informative. Well he supposed Nagisa was right about him not smiling much but there was something in his eyes that said he was enjoying spending time with his friends. He was a little surprised that out of the group he was the one who had found his pictures, Rei had mentioned something about wanting to see them but he had left him with Nagisa at the bar half an hour earlier. Part of him felt a little bad about slipping away but there was no way he was letting Nagisa get him drunk. 

“Do you swim?” Haru’s voice drew him out of his thoughts and Namiko considered the question, technically part of his job required him to swim but he sensed there was a deeper meaning to why he was inquiring. That and the only other things he knew about Haru, he loved swimming and was good enough to compete competitively. 

“I dive” he could feel blue eyes on him but he stayed staring at the photo of Iwatobi’s ocean. He remembered the day he took the photo wasn’t an overly special day, he had just spent a good few hours floating underwater and before he knew it the moon was shining in the sky. Initially he thought it wasn’t anything worth exhibiting but when the gallery offered there was no way he was going to turn them down. 

Haru didn’t reply to the question but his gaze shifted to look back at the photos, he wondered what swimming meant to the male, if it was as important as everyone said it was, as important as diving was to him. Before he could formulate any of these questions though the force of Nagisa jumping on him almost knocked him over.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You should have submitted something too Haru chan!” wrapping his legs around Namiko’s waist the blonde secured his arms across his chest and laid his head on top his blonde locks mixing with white ones.

“Nagisa get down this instant!” Rei’s glasses were askew as he came towards them, he wasn’t quite stumbling but his quick stride was a little uneven. How many drinks Nagisa had managed to get down him were beginning to show effects.

“My art is private, and lay off the ‘chan’” Haru replied slightly annoyed but the slightest smirk said he was amused watching a tipsy Rei try to prise his boyfriend off Namiko’s shoulders. 

“Haru chan! Haru chan!” Nagisa started chanting earning them quite a few looks from the people around them, they had even managed to attract Rin’s attention from the other side of the room.

“Oi what are you doing you idiot?” he picked the blonde up by his collar and set him back on the floor, Namiko sighing in relief at having the weight lifted.

“Rin chaaaaan!” the redhead looked pointedly at Rei who was swaying slightly and his skin was taking on a green tinge.

“I’ll call the taxi” Namiko took out his phone and dialed the number all the white keeping an eye on the blunette, if he threw up now it would be right in front of his display. He was also worried for Rei’s wellbeing but the photos were definitely a concern. 

“Come on Nagisa time to go now” thankfully the male was happy to detach himself from a twitching Sousuke and follow his colleague out of the building.

“Honestly he really can’t hold his liquor” Rin raked a hand through his hair as they watched them go.

“You say it like you’re a better drunk” Haru chipped in.

“Better than face planting the floor like you did” he didn’t have a retort to that so he just ignored the comment. It was getting about time for him to go too so he turned to take one last look at the photos noticing Rin and Sousuke following his stare.

“Well would you look at that Haru, there was something here for you after all” he knew Rin meant the water but he felt himself drawn to the name above the work. Would they see him again? It wasn’t the same as Daichi, he was probably going to marry Makoto or something so obviously he would become a permanent part of their group like Sousuke had. But Namiko didn’t have any connection to them other than the fact he worked with Nagisa, he was free to walk in and out of their lives any time he pleased. 

_“I dive”_

Something in his eyes had stirred when he said that, something swirled within the lilac shades that called out to Haru like a clear blue ocean, they felt the same way about the water Haru could feel it. 

Maybe they weren’t so different. 

Maybe diving was a type of freedom too.


End file.
